


女人善变 番外篇（二）

by hao1234592



Category: The Invisible Guardian
Genre: F/M, 庄晓曼, 肖曼 - Freeform, 肖途 - Freeform, 隐形守护者 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 17:25:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18286874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hao1234592/pseuds/hao1234592





	女人善变 番外篇（二）

身体冷哼一声道：“庄小姐早该认清现实，我已说过，我是郑途。”他走到女囚身旁，卷起她的衣袖，毫不费力地压制住她的挣扎，轻轻将针头刺入庄晓曼的小臂，缓缓推动活塞把一针药剂全数注入。  
他随手将注射器放回矮架上，脱下外套搭在一旁，望着庄晓曼嘿嘿笑道：“让我们来验证一下，到底是庄小姐的意志更坚定，还是药剂更强大呢？”  
庄晓曼闻言，不屑地偏开头去，连看也不愿看他一眼。  
时间在静默中流逝。药效发挥得很快，肖途看见庄晓曼的脸颊从苍白中慢慢显出丰润的红泽，好像初秋的果实在快速成熟。她开始轻微地喘息，额头渐有细细的汗珠冒出。她不由自主地舔了下干燥的唇瓣，自言自语般地低声道：“好热……”  
肖途察觉到自己下身已经硬得发痛，他拼命地想抑制住这猛兽般低低咆哮着的欲望，但却无济于事。身体反倒十足冷静，拿过水杯走上前，举到庄晓曼唇边道：“庄小姐是不是觉得口渴？喝吧，这是干净的水。”  
庄晓曼抬眸瞪着他道：“你、你这卑鄙小人，离我远点……”话虽如此，她无法抵御清凉的诱惑，慢慢张嘴把水喝了下去。  
身体低笑着：“这就对了。我虽然卑鄙，却从不会骗你。”他放回水杯，好整以暇地抱着双臂，垂眼扫视着她裸露在外的笔直双腿，“庄小姐若还想喝水，尽管说便是。”  
庄晓曼勉强哼了一声：“少来……少来这套。”她仿佛感觉到了他目光的炙热，下意识地缩了下身子，有些疑惑地问：“你在、在做什么？”  
身体挑眉，望着她道：“我在等药效完全发挥，果实只有在熟透时摘取才最甜美。到时候，庄小姐就不会再这样抵触我，说不定还会很欢迎呢。”  
庄晓曼啐了一口，勉强道：“你……做、做梦！……”她的话句开始变得断断续续，语气也透出几分不易察觉的软弱。  
身体的视线好像两把满是柔绒的羽毛刷，从小腿处往上，一寸寸拂过女囚的身体。肖途看见目光所及之处的肌肤慢慢泛起大片动人的嫣红，仿佛真的受到了刺激。他既感到无比难过，又被强烈的欲望所裹挟，在矛盾和挣扎中一步步地向面前诱人又黑暗的深渊滑落。  
身体脱下衬衫抛到一边，露出肌肉宽厚精实的上身。庄晓曼原本有些迷蒙的眼眸突然清醒了几分，条件反射般地往后退，惶急地道：“你——你不要过来……”  
他咧嘴一笑，柔声道：“庄小姐放心，还不到时候呢。我看你热得这么辛苦，不如先替你把衣服解开吧。”  
“你滚开、滚开……”庄晓曼激烈挣扎，但在药效作用下显得软弱无力，铁链抖动着，发出细微的“哗哗”声。身体看了眼锁住她四肢的镣铐，按住她的动作，皱眉道：“这东西粗糙得很，庄小姐还是省点力气吧，免得把皮肤磨破了。”  
庄晓曼闻言，气极反笑：“谁要你担、担心……我！你这假慈悲的东西……”  
身体一面伸手解开她军装上的纽扣，一面低笑道：“庄小姐现在感觉如何呀？是不是觉得浑身发软呢？”  
肖途看见庄晓曼想要阻止他，但却徒劳无功。齐整的军装前襟被向两边大幅拉开，露出里面的衬衫，高耸的胸口处已被汗液濡湿，隐隐可见下面黑色胸衣的轮廓，玫瑰香气更加浓郁了，仿佛催情一般，令他的胯下又是一阵胀痛。  
身体托起庄晓曼的下巴，她白里透红的脸颊上正断断续续地流下晶莹汗珠，打湿了衣领。就连娇嫩耳珠也变得如同熟透的樱桃，看上去分外可口。他伸出舌头舔去滴滴汗水，入口微咸，但他却觉得琼露般美味。  
庄晓曼触电般地一抖，再次挣扎起来，喘息着道：“离我……远点！别、别碰我！”  
“庄小姐，是不是觉得很舒服啊？你看，你都流了这么多汗。”身体低低地笑，手覆上了女囚的大腿，逐渐往上，触及她腰间薄薄的黑色丝质内裤，“啧啧啧，庄小姐果然本性淫荡，明明转投了共产党，却还穿着这样色情的东西……”他口中的话语十分恶毒，手上动作却如情人般温柔，爱不释手地抚弄着她光滑的肌肤。  
“一点也……不、不——舒服！”庄晓曼咬着牙竭力反驳，她的呼吸开始变得急促，“你只让我感到恶心！”  
“是么？”身体冷哼一声，双手上移，满满地握住了她丰盈柔软的臀瓣，用力揉捏起来，掌中传来面团般柔和温暖的饱满手感，“我们很快就会知道，庄小姐说的是真话还是假话。”他的脸埋入庄晓曼汗气蒸腾的颈间，深深吸了口气，陶醉般地低叹道：“庄小姐实在太令人痴迷了，我是决计舍不得把你让给其他任何一个男人的，你只能属于我。”他张口含住了她娇嫩的耳珠，轻轻齿啮，用力吮吸。  
庄晓曼不由自主地发出呻吟声，又连忙闭上了嘴。她浑身战栗，想扭头摆脱他，却被他牢牢抱住，不能得脱。肖途感到她的身体用力挣动，但毫无作用，两团柔软在他赤裸的胸口间挤压着，反而让他更加舒适。  
他的唇舌逐渐往下，吻过她纤细的脖颈，抵达她的胸口。衬衣已被汗液浸湿大半，完全可以看见下面黑色的内衣。身体意料之中地笑着，伸手从上到下解开她衬衣的纽扣，向两边拉开，暴露出她柔软的胸腹，饱满的胸膛被包裹在被汗液沾湿、显得深浅不一的黑色蕾丝胸衣中，随着庄晓曼急促的喘息上下起伏，散发出一种神秘又致命的诱惑。  
“你住手……快、快住手！”庄晓曼慌乱的斥责中带上了明显的软弱，甚至还有点哭腔。  
身体的呼吸也变得粗重，肖途感到一股暴虐的快感自心底盘旋而上，叫嚣着要去吞噬眼前的美味肉体。但他的动作仍然温柔，他伸手落在庄晓曼腰间，慢慢从下到上地一寸寸缓缓移动，指尖经过的肌肤有感应般地泛起一缕缕嫣红。他轻笑道：“庄小姐是不是觉得身体很敏感？被碰到的地方都像被火烤一样热？”他突然探手在她的臀尖用力地捏了把，听到耳边随之响起一声惊呼，声音颤抖，满是情欲的味道。  
“我没有……我没有……你快滚开！……”庄晓曼的否认变得苍白无力，哭腔更明显了。  
肖途感到自己的下身硬涨得几近爆炸，但身体还是努力克制着，贴在她耳旁，一边吮吻着她娇俏可爱的耳珠，一边含糊不清地低笑：“那庄小姐的身体怎么会变成这样？刚才的呻吟又是怎么回事？”  
“那是你、是你，给我……啊！”  
庄晓曼的辩驳被巴掌声中断，他狠狠一掌“啪”的一声击打在她柔软的臀瓣上，丰盈的臀肉水浪般波动着，浮现出清晰的红色掌印。他低缓的语气突然变得凶恶，狠狠地道：“庄小姐的身体都这样诚实了，还说没有？”他用力揉捏着被掌掴的地方，那里的肌肤被疼痛所刺激，变得火热，“我一向对庄小姐坦诚有加，庄小姐却对我撒谎，实在太让我生气了，必须要惩罚你！”他抬手一撕，胸衣在女囚的惊叫中应声碎裂，蝴蝶般纷纷飘落，两团洁白的饱满硕大顿时裸露在眼前，顶端的嫣红颤抖着，似已渐渐挺立。  
“不要！不要……！”庄晓曼摇着头，像个孩子般哭叫着。平时坚若磐石的女特工的心防已被完全击穿，露出柔软脆弱的内里。强硬冷静不见了，慌急惶恐和不知所措占据了她的身心。此时的庄晓曼像只被剥光的小白羊，一切挣扎和反抗都显得无比柔弱，这不同寻常的刺激，更激起男人暴虐的欲望。  
肖途的思维一片混乱，他开始有些辨不清是自己还是身体在擅自动作。罪恶感在他心头涌动，但潜意识里却不希望停下来——他从未见过这样楚楚可怜、任人宰割的庄晓曼，有一股别样的、让人发狂的魅力。  
身体低头伸出舌尖刮过一边雪峰顶端的乳头，看见它轻轻晃动，听见头上传来庄晓曼的闷哼。他低笑着张口含住嫣红舔吻吮啮，入口微甜，温软略硬，带着她淡淡的体香，他张大嘴含入了更多,滚烫鼻息喷在微凉的乳肉上，激起一片细微疙瘩，同时双掌握住她的臀瓣轻轻揉弄。庄晓曼的哭叫声弱了下去，逐渐化作不定的喘息，她仍在微弱地挣扎，但无济于事。  
身体吮舔了片刻，听得她的呼吸声逐渐急促，忽然吐出她的乳尖，留下一片湿津津的唾液粘连在发硬的鲜红乳头上，分外惹眼。他抬头看着她迷蒙的眼眸，轻笑道：“庄小姐，感觉如何啊？”  
庄晓曼喘息着，狠狠瞪着他骂道：“你这无耻之徒、败类……”她的斥责失去了原有的锋锐，变成无力的低语，听来倒像是情人间的撒娇。  
身体也如同情人一样，细细地吻着她的面庞，手指指腹轻轻抚过她娇艳欲滴的红唇，在她耳边暧昧地低声道：“现在我有一个提议——庄小姐若是让我亲你一下，我就考虑放了你。”  
庄晓曼悚然一惊，仿佛清醒了一些，转过头来望了他片刻，迟疑地道：“你……说话算话？”  
他叹了口气，状似无奈地重复道：“我什么时候骗过你？”  
——从开始到现在，他的确未说过一句假话。  
庄晓曼垂眸盯着脚下，眉头深蹙，一言不发。  
不要答应我！肖途仿佛知道自己的身体在打什么主意，他想提醒她，又被想要痛尝她诱人双唇的阴暗纠缠住，两个矛盾的念头无休止地斗争着。  
良久，庄晓曼忽然抬头望着他，下决心地道：“好，你来吧，不过只能一下。”她仰面闭上眼，赴死般地等待着。  
他得胜般地笑了起来，但打量了下她干燥微裂的唇瓣，又仿佛有些心疼地皱眉道：“这样不行。”  
庄晓曼疑惑地睁开眼，看见他拿过水杯喝了一大口水，却并未吞下，而是向自己走来。她马上明白了男人想做什么，惊惶地后退：“你要干……嗯唔——”  
他俯身噙住她的唇瓣，伸舌撬开她脆弱的牙关，一点点把嘴里的水液度了过去，逼迫她不由自主地一小口一小口咽下，趁机在她湿润的口腔中四处探索舔弄，尽情吮取吞咽她甘美甜蜜的津液，然后追缠住她想逃开的滑腻丁香，强迫着拉回自己口中，肆意吮吸玩弄。  
“嗯……放、唔……放哭偶，呜呜呜——”肖途听见庄晓曼口齿不清的怒斥被自己搅得支离破碎，语不成句。两人紧紧贴合的唇瓣间逸漏出模糊的唇舌吮吸声，暧昧水声和不分彼此的急促呼吸声。他感到她的四肢无力地挣动，想摆脱他牢固的怀抱，猫儿般的双眸里水光盈盈，发红的眼角沁出几滴快美的泪水，分明已经情动。  
猛烈的欲火剧烈灼烧着肖途的意识，他开始不想反抗，甚至觉得就这样顺从身体也很好。往日努力压伏在心底角落的阴暗面如同吹气球般遽然庞大，暴虐的欲望触手般纠缠着他的清明，二者仿佛已融为一体。  
两人热吻良久才猛然分开，庄晓曼“噗哈”地长出口气，大口喘息着。几缕混合在一起的唾液和水液从她唇角垂落，被他轻柔地舔舐干净。  
身体低低笑着：“看来庄小姐很喜欢被亲嘛。你瞧……”他忽然伸手拉下了她腰间的丝质内裤，黑色的布料和迷人的沟谷间牵丝般拉出数道长长的透明粘液，“……你的身体都已经这么湿了。”  
庄晓曼低头瞥了眼自己身下，连忙别开脸，慌乱地否认：“不是、不是这样……我没有……”她忽然想起了什么，死死盯着他道：“你不是说了会放过我吗？”  
身体诡计得逞般低笑着，又在她红肿的唇上蜻蜓点水般一吻：“我说过会‘考虑’放了庄小姐。现在考虑完了，我决定不放你。”  
庄晓曼这才明白自己被戏弄了，她羞怒交加地瞪着他：“你！……你好卑鄙！”  
“这话庄小姐已经说过了。”他嘿嘿一笑，轻吮着她的耳珠，左手在她下身拉起条粘液，粘在指间，放在她眼前，“难道庄小姐能否认自己的身体觉得很舒服、很快乐吗？”  
“不快乐……啊！”庄晓曼的否认还没说完便被又一巴掌打断，他用力“啪”地扇在她丰满的臀肉上，恶狠狠地道：“不准说谎！”  
肖途看见庄晓曼闭上了嘴，眼中缓缓流下屈辱的泪水。他既心疼，又心动，一时竟然有些痴了。他忽然看见庄晓曼眸光转厉，像是决绝般地下颌微动，心下忽然一凉，感到有什么恐怖的事情即将发生。  
身体比他的意识反应更快，他及时一把捏住她的脸颊，不让她上下牙关合拢，看见她口中舌头仍然完好无损，气恼地道：“你怎么这般蠢！”  
计划被识破的女囚直直地看着他，惨然一笑，然后垂下眼眸，慢慢低声抽泣起来：“肖途……肖途……你在哪里……”  
肖途心头猛然巨震——在她被侵犯，被凌辱，最脆弱且面临死亡的时候，庄晓曼想起的、呼唤的不是别人，不是组织，而是她的情人，他的名字。  
这情深意切的呼唤在他心湖中掀起滔天的澎湃巨浪，瞬时冲刷净了一切阴暗的念头，原本如火焰般翻滚沸腾的欲望刹那间熄灭了，火热的身体也迅速冷却下去。他突然发现自己的视线竟然有些模糊，眼睛也有些发酸。  
身体久久无言地凝视着庄晓曼，良久，良久。  
\-----------------------------------  
庄晓曼的抽泣声渐渐平息，身体忽然低声道：“庄小姐不是憎恨我么？”他迎着庄晓曼有些疑惑的目光，轻轻一笑道：“那这副模样，庄小姐一定会喜欢。”  
话音刚落，身体反手覆上自己的面孔，从上往下一抹。  
肖途突如其来地感到浑身一轻，好像有什么东西随着那一抹从身体中消失了，意识重新接管过对四肢百骸的掌控权。他有些不敢置信地举起双手，打量着自己身体——这身体眼下确凿无疑是他的了。他再抬头望着眼前衣衫破碎、哀恸欲绝的庄晓曼，鼻头一酸，张开双臂紧紧抱住了面前的心爱之人，一时间泣不成声：“晓曼……晓曼！”  
怀中的娇躯一僵，明显认出了他的声音。庄晓曼的抽噎声停止了，试探般地小心翼翼道：“……肖途？”  
肖途抬起头，在模糊的目光中看见她疑惑的脸，他又哭又笑：“是我，我是肖途！”  
庄晓曼眼中燃起了希望和喜悦混合的光芒，又突然有些羞涩：“你刚才……怎么回事？”  
刚才怎么回事已经不重要，失而复得的狂喜在肖途内心涌现奔突。他望着庄晓曼满是眼泪、十分狼狈的脸，竟觉得她从未像现在这般可爱迷人过。  
他缓缓轻声道：“晓曼，我也喜欢你。”然后情不自禁地吻上了她柔软的红唇。  
庄晓曼似乎有些后怕，她开始还有所抗拒，但很快就在肖途温柔的攻势下轻启牙关，顺从地任他钻入她的口中索求吮吸，吻得津唾四溢，咿唔有声。  
两人唇瓣分离，拉出细细的银丝。  
庄晓曼喘息着，瞥了眼锁链，急急地道：“肖途，你先给我把这东西解开。”  
肖途望着她脸红情动的妩媚神态，和近乎全然赤裸的娇躯——她现在毫无抵抗之力。他的喉结无法抑制地上下滚动，感到欲火又重燃起来，身下某根东西也在急剧涨大，变得坚挺，心底的阴影复然跃上，但在他的掌控之中——一向都是她挑逗他，戏弄他，让他被晾在半空中干着急，现在该轮到他报复她了。  
他的拇指轻轻摩挲着她的面庞，低头舔了她的耳珠一口，轻声道：“不，晓曼，我想先吃了你。”  
话音刚落，他伸手一撕，她脆弱的内裤应声而断，飘然落下。庄晓曼惊叫一声，她现在除了半挂在身上、胸襟大开的两件衣物，已是完全赤裸：“肖途，你干什么？”  
肖途温柔地托起她的丰臀，雄壮的腰却强有力地挤进她的双腿之间，不容她逃走：“我想做什么，难道晓曼你看不出来吗？”  
庄晓曼慌乱地踢动着修长的双腿，望了眼肖途——这确是她熟悉的情人。她躲开他炙热的逼视，结结巴巴地道：“现在、现在不要……”  
肖途下身的裤头不知什么时候解开了，一根又粗又长的火热暴露在外，棒身青筋虬结、杀气腾腾。他的棒头摩擦着她汁液淋漓的娇嫩下身，阵阵快感袭来，肖途再也忍不住，腰身一挺，悍然进入了庄晓曼的身体。  
两人都情不自禁地发出舒爽的呻吟。里面一片火热紧窄，又柔软湿润，肖途无法抑制地快速耸动腰身，感受着身下传来的如潮快感。他很快便坚持不住，气喘吁吁地用力往前一送，阵阵激射在庄晓曼的身体深处。  
——不对，怎么这样快？  
他心里刚闪过这个念头，光线一黯，眼前景物倏然破碎，意识随即陷入一片黑暗之中。  
\-----------------------------  
“……肖途，肖途。”  
熟悉的女声仿佛从遥远处传来。  
四周一片寂静，只有这熟悉的声音在轻轻呼唤着他。肖途低吟着，半梦半醒地微微睁开眼，下意识地转过头寻找声音来源，正对上黯淡灯光下，近在咫尺的庄晓曼猫儿般似笑非笑的眼眸，她的右手正紧握住自己的下身缓缓捋动着，挤榨出剩余的少量白浊，被射得一片狼藉的纤纤五指上沾满了白色的浓稠液体，垂垂欲滴，和嫣红的指甲混在一处，好似奶油汁中的数颗草莓，既美丽动人，又说不出的淫靡。  
他瞪大了眼，一时有些反应不过来。庄晓曼见状，用力一捏手中那根半硬不软的粗大肉棒，肖途发出声不知是快美、还是痛苦的闷哼，听见她贴到自己耳畔，红唇微分，舌尖轻轻舔舐着他的耳廓，吐气如兰，一字一顿地低声道：  
“肖先生，在、做、什、么、春、梦、呢？”


End file.
